1. Field
The information disclosed in this patent relates to a cream that may be used on a person's hands and body to moisturize and revitalize skin.
2. Background Information
Cosmetics may be thought of as products intended to be applied to the human body for cleansing, beautifying, promoting attractiveness, or altering the appearance without affecting the body's structure or functions. Cosmetics may include substances used to enhance or protect the appearance or odor of the human body. Cosmetics include skincare creams, lotions, powders, perfumes, lipsticks, fingernail polishes, eye and facial makeup, permanent waves, hair colors, deodorants, baby products, bath oils, bubble baths, and many other types of products.
Skincare creams include creams that may clean, creams that may exfoliate, creams that moisturize, and a combination thereof. Many creams use products that are not natural, which may raise concerns with some consumers. Human skin also needs nutrients that many skincare creams fail to supply. What is needed is a hand and body cream for the skin to overcome these and other problems.